Scars
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: After a seemingly ordinary night on patrol, Flash and Kid Flash encounter a new villain. This man quickly overpowers them both and now Wally is missing. Will the team ever get Wally back? And if so will it really be their Wally? not proud of this anymore, leaving it on here for the sake of it being my first. Possible rewrite.
1. The Death of A Speedster

Speed can do many things for you. It can give you the ability of fast healing. It can give you friends. But it can also give you enemies. And enemies are not the best thing to have. This was supposed to have been an average flash team patrol, but it turned out to be another example of why enemies are really really bad.

The night had started out quiet, the occasional low life thug showing up to try to do some random crime. But it quickly escalated into something more than that. The explosion at the bank could be heard at least a mile away, and they were almost right next to it. Kid Flash quickly started towards the bank before Flash even had a chance to react, _getting slow in his old age_ Kid thought to himself. They both reached the door just as the villain kicked it down. He had a few civilians carrying bags of money towards the getaway car just outside. This man looked like someone you'd cross the street to avoid even without his costume. He was big, and he had this way he stood that was if he was just begging you to come near him so he could break you.

"You must be the local heroes. Laughable outfits. Now, if you'll kindly step out of the way. I have a life you know," The man said, taking a few steps before being grabbed by Barry.

"Well, whoever you are, you should of thought of that before robbing a-" The man grabs The Flash's arm and flips him over his shoulder.

He starts laughing, "The name's Reece."

"That your real name?" Wally says through his laughter.

"Yes."

Reece looks back down at Flash and sees him squirming in his grip. _Not a trained fighter like Batman I guess._ He breaks his arm, stopping any laughter from Wally.

Wally runs at the man prompting him to lift The Flash to his feet and put his hand around his neck. He twists and all that Wally heard after that was a loud _Crack!_ His eyes blur. He drops to his knees. Reece walks towards him, grabbing him by the neck. He punches him swiftly in the face, knocking Wally out.

And that's all of what I remember leading to me sitting, more like chained here, in a room straight out of Saw. The top half of my costume torn off, including my cowl. I slowly open my eyes as to not give away the fact that I am awake. _Remember,_ I think to myself, _you will be rescued if you stall long enough for the team to get to you._ I look around for any clue to where I am. The camera in the corner tells me this guy has an okay amount of money, and also my ruse is over and he'll be coming in any second. Just a minute later the door opens and Reece walks in. He just stands there. I stare at him. He stares right back.

"You will be happy to know your suit tracker has been disposed of. Of course eventually your team will find you. But you may not be alive when it happens." Reece says as two men-in what looks like armored morph suits of some kind-wheel a cart of surgical equipment in.

I just stare at him careful not to reveal any form of emotion that could be manipulated. Reece walks up and kneels down making a small incision on my stomach. I grimace in pain. He laughs as he makes the cut larger. He then grabs the pitcher of salt from the table and pours some over the cut. I gasp. Taking his bowie knife out of the sheath he slashes it across my chest. Reece slashes it again making an x. Then, he motions for his men to bring something in.

"My motto for torture is deal as much pain out as possible as fast as possible," He says grinning.

His men return with a plate full of coals. Reece pull the metal rod from them and turns back to me. He lifts the brand-which looks to be something out of the Rorschach test, fitting-and shoves it against my chest. I scream out in pain. He starts twisting it.

"Make it stop! Please," The smell of burning flesh meets my nose and I throw up on myself. The now overwhelming smell causes me to fade out of consciousness.

Reece grabs the bucket of water and splashes it over my head, "This isn't the end of our session yet, Baby Flash" I wince at the use of the Rouges' nickname for me.

"Sorry, I was just getting a little bored," I say through gritted teeth, "It's just the same old thing every time I get kidnapped. Can't you be a little more creative? For my sake?"

He growls and lumbers back over to the cart, grabbing a hammer. Reece removes his overcoat and throws it to one of his men. Lifting the hammer he smashes it into my ribs, breaking at least two of them. When he doesn't get a reaction he goes back and grabs a whip made out of hemp.

"Going pirate style, eh?" He looks at me and grunts, apparently I'm not even worth the words anymore.

Lifting the whip into the air he stares down at me with a menacing glare. The whip makes a loud _crack!_ as it smashes against my stomach. I gasp and let a horrible screech escape my mouth. My body starts vibrating from pure hatred but I stop when he brings it down again. The blood splatters onto him, making him even more intimidating. Reece drops the whip and pulls his knife out again. He stabs it through my stomach. I stare at it trying to convince myself this whole thing was a horrible nightmare. The knife is twisted and then ripped out of my body.

"We are going to start the broadcast soon. Make sure you smile for the camera," Reece says walking out of the room. I look back to the door as two men walk in with a tripod and video camera. They set it up in complete silence.

About fifteen or twenty minutes later Reece walks back in, clicking a button on the camera and smiling towards it. I join him in the smile. A large screen appears on the wall revealing what's happening on the other end of the call. The team's faces reflect the horrors they are seeing. Batman walks forward.

"What are your demands?" He deadpans.

"Just an audience," At that I stop smiling. He turns to me and for the first time I notice his brass knuckles. Reece just starts punching me. Over and over. For ten minutes he just sits there, punching me. Every other punch makes me spit out more and more blood. M'gann looks away, crying. Artemis sits there with her fists clenched. Aqualad walks out. Nightwing has a face to match Batman's.

I start laughing. It seems to make Reece hesitate which is exactly what I want. Give the team enough time to trace the call. Reece walks back to the door, and grabs a canister of gasoline. He starts splashing it on me in large amounts. It isn't even lit and it burns. Some of it gets on my face. He stops, contemplating what to do next. Reece splashes more on my face as if he was an artist making some million dollar painting. He strikes a match and throws it at me. I go up in flames. It doesn't hurt at first, but when it starts to it doesn't stop hurting. My torturer throws water on my lower half, making a horrible hissing sound. He leaves the rest of me on fire. After a minute or two he puts it out. I stare at my teammates. And then, I start laughing again. He takes this as a challenge and pulls his knife out yet again. Reece digs it into my cheek, carving a right sided Glasgow smile into my face.

Looking into the top corner of the screen I see my face, and I start laughing even harder, "Guys, you don't even. Y-you don't even understand the humor of this do you?" I stop laughing. They don't get it, "Guys, I could be the new Joker. And even after this, I'll always be grinning. Always, no matter what."

Batman and Nightwing make eye contact and then disconnect the video. They've traced the call back to us. I win. Reece stares at me and walks out, ordering his men to give me an IV drip, "Awwwwww, Reece you do care," I yell as he leaves.

My team would be here within 48 hours. So I decide after eating that I'd try to get some sleep _. Maybe I could help with the escape,_ I think as I close my eyes.

Water splashes into my face, alarms blaring throughout the building. My team has found me, "Wake up, Kid," Reece yells, "You are going to be my bargaining chip," He says unshackling me.

Just as he finishes his sentence Nightwing and the team come around the corner into the chamber.

"It's over Reece. Your twisted game is through," Nightwing yells.

He laughs, "No, little bird, it has only just begun," Reece says dashing forward and grabbing Nightwing by the neck.

I stumble forward. This is the man who killed my mentor, no, my uncle. The only family I had left, other than Iris. _I am going to kill this man,_ I think vibrating with anger. I start vibrating even faster and I draw my fist back. Gasping, Reece drops Nightwing and looks down at the bloodied fist sticking through his chest. He drops to the concrete as I pull my fist out. I grab onto Robin. The Boy Wonder stares at me like he doesn't even recognize me through all the blood, and then he hugs me. We sit like this for a few second before I collapse from exhaustion and my injuries.


	2. The Road To Recovery

"He isn't stable enough for that yet. We can't perform a skin graft, not until the drugs kick in at least," I hear someone say. Was it Barry?

"I don't want him to see himself like that if he wakes up," That sounds like Dick.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't do anything, not until he is out," I know who that is. It's Dr. Mid-Nite. Not Barry.

I open my eyes slowly, taking in the bright infirmary lights. Looking around the room, I spot Dick and Mid-Nite near the door. I gasp in pain as I try to sit up and fall back to the bed. Dick looks over in shock.

"Wally!" He yells running over, "How long have you been awake?" Dick says inspecting me to see if I had opened up my wounds.

"Long enough to hear the end bits of your conversation, why do I need a skin graft?" I look at the board. It has messages like _Get well soon!_ and ones like _We miss you bud!_ But one catches his eye. _Sorry for your loss._ I raise my finger and point at it, "What does it mean? What loss?"

Dick glances to the board, to Mid-Nite, and back to me, "You don't remember? Wally. Barry is gone."

"No." _That can't be true can it?_

"Wal-" _Please don't let it be true._

"Get out. Both of you get out."

Dick sighs, "You and I both know that's not going to happen."

"How do you manage?" Dick doesn't understand, "Your parents are gone. You watched it happen. But you act like nothing happened. My parents are gone because of how useless I am, but they're still alive. You don't have that luxury. Maybe I'm just weak like my dad said," I clarify.

And with that last bit I turn to the table and grab the handheld mirror before Dick can react. I look into it and see the burns, how did I not feel them there? And the eye patch. I don't remember anything happening to my eye. I point to it and look to Mid-Nite, "What's it from? Did Reece do it?"

"It happened when you vibrated your hand through his chest. The metal from his suit was shot out in various directions, almost killing you. Three slivers hit your right eye." He says turning around and washing his hands. He leaves them alone in the room.

I move to get up into a sitting position and before Dick can stop me I pull the eye patch down and look at the damage. Seems they fully removed the eye. I see puncture wounds around the eye, and the burns almost make it all the way to the eye.

"Hey, at least if you guys don't want me I have options! Joker or Two-Face!" I say rubbing the bandages covering the smile.

"Don't joke like that Wally," Dick says turning and walking to the door, "Who should I send in next? Three teams of superheroes out there. And they aren't just kids."

"Send in Oliver. Maybe he can answer some of my questions."

"Okay, see you later man." At that I start laughing. Dick turns around, "What's so funny?"

"See you later!" I yell through my laughter pointing to my eye, "See!"

Dick turns and leaves. I pull the eye patch back down. My smile fades as Ollie walks in. He throws me his signature smile but it's easy to tell how fake it is.

"What's wrong Wally?" Oliver says walking up to me. He sits on the bed next to me and I give him a small smile. It didn't occur to me earlier how much using the muscles in my face hurts.

"He isn't coming back is he? Barry I mean. Reece really did kill him?" I ask looking up at him. The man still towered over me somehow.

"He'll never be gone if you remember him, he'll always be with you," He says pulling me into a hug. I wince and he takes the hint and lets me go, "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"Everyone say that but its not true. Me and Barry are both men of Science Ollie, we don't believe in the afterlife."

"That doesn't mean he isn't still with you."

A realization hits me at that moment, "Ollie, where is Reece's body?" I ask.

He starts tapping his fingers off his leg, "The morgue on the Watchtower. Why?" Ollie asks faster than usual. He wont meet my gaze. For a superhero, it is way to easy to tell when Oliver is lying.

"No reason, but it never occurred to you of all people that someone might try putting him into the Lazarus pit?" I ask practically spitting venom, "If you don't mind I'd like to see Batman."

Oliver looks stunned and hesitantly stands and walks out. Minutes later Batman walks in. He remains standing unlike Ollie and just stares at me. We sit like that for about a minute before I motion for him to grab a chair. He glares at me but does anyway. Guess I'm more persuasive than I thought.

"Oliver Queen may not notice it himself but he just let slip that, if Reece is even dead, you aren't watching his body," I give him a glare to match his, it's the less seen but no less scary Flash glare, "What really happened to Reece? I remember shoving my hand through him but that's it. Remember, I will know if you aren't telling the truth Bruce," I say putting heavy emphasis on his name, he doesn't react. I remove the eye patch again.

He stares at me, eyes betraying nothing, "Is that a threat Flash?" I stare at him confused and a little bit hurt by the use of my mentor's alias, "Oh you forgot about that didn't you? You are old enough to be a full-fledged superhero. Your mentor is dead. The name gets passed to you now. I feel you'll be the scariest Flash yet. Emotionally scarred and all. You have already killed your first villain. Yes, we aren't watching his body because you destroyed his heart. Not even the Lazarus Pit can fix that. Now back to the subject of your new title. I assume you'll want to make the proper adjustments to Barry's outfit, personalize it. Every Flash is a bit different." Batman says dropping a note on the bed and leaving without another word.

The note reads _905689 it's your override code for features. It's also your room pass code but you are allowed to change that. Welcome, Flash._ I stare at the note, waiting for something, anything to happen. Hearing the door open I turn and look, Bart is there awkwardly staring at the ground. I wave him over and he slowly walks over never taking his gaze of the ground.

"What's wrong Bart? Is it my face?" Right at that moment I realize I still have my eye patch off. _Shit, must have scared the kid half to death. I know I'd be scared if I saw me._ I put it back on, "Hey, it's just me kid, I know the burns and stuff might scare you, but you just have to remember who is behind them." I say pulling him in closer.

"Wally? What happened out there? No one will tell me where Barry is. I'm not stupid. I knows he's gone. But what happened? How did it happen?," Bart questions looking into my eye.

I pause, not sure if I should tell him the truth. I make a decision quickly and look him in the face, "It was a new villain. We didn't know what to expect so we weren't prepared. He grabbed Barry and we talked before he broke his arm. I made a move but he was too quick and I hesitated to long. Reece broke his neck. He kidnapped me and put me through some bad things. You guys were out on a mission when the league received the video. After about what I would guess to have been around eight hours later they found me. He almost killed Robin but this time I was fast enough. I vibrated my hand through his chest, destroying his heart. He's dead Bart, so don't get any ideas," I finish pulling the tearing up boy into my arms.

"Can I stay in here with you for the night? Please? Its been so long since we did something like that, for old times sake?" He asks.

"I'd have to ask Dr. Mid-Nite but I'm sure you can. And Bart you might not like this but I have to leave the team," He looks like he's about to say something but I interrupt him, "There's nothing I can do about it Bart. Someone has to be the new Flash. But I can tell you something you can do. You want to help design the costume?"

He waits a second, before answering, "Can I?"

"Sure buddy," I answer, "Come on up here," I say patting the spot next to me.

He pulls himself up and snuggles into my side. I'd never be able to tell him how much that hurts. And to hell with Dr. Mid-Nite's approval.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter out guys! The favorite and follows really helped. If anything seems rushed or slow just attribute it to Wally being a speedster. Please review, it really helps get the chapter going.**

 **Edit: Okay, sorry guys. I really should have went through and edited both chapters. I made some adjustments and I hope you can forgive me. Should've put the phrase quality over quantity into play here. Sorry!**


	3. Rouge Costume Design Yay!

I walk through the abandoned warehouse district toward the familiar base of the Rouges, Bart trailing behind. _Hopefully the Rouges will agree to this_ , I think as I reach the metal door. Knocking three times I turn around and rest my back against the wall staring at Bart. The junior speedster glances up and focuses on my eye patch. I've decided to wear a nice leather one out of costume.

The door opens revealing Leonard, "Thought I told you kids to," He stops noticing me and Bart are the only ones there, "Oh, sorry guys. Just we've recently had some jokesters around."

I nod, "You sure it wasn't just James?"

He laughs, "We already investigated that possibility, no I think it's probably some of the kids who like to do drugs back here. So what brings you here Wally?"

"Can we come in? I have some things to discuss about business," Len nods and motions us inside.

We walk through the first few doors and end up in the living room where a large TV is set up. James and Hartley are sitting on a couch, which is new since the last time I was here. Guess they were busy with the absence of a hero. Would've expected Batman to assign someone to the city. Len motions for us to sit down and he pulls up a chair.

Len looks like he's about to says something but before he can James speaks up, "So before we get started on this conversation which is no doubt going to answer my question, where have you been? We couldn't find any information on you. You were just gone. All that we knew was you guys went to stop a bank robbery. What happened to you? And I don't mean-"

"What the hell happened to your face is what the guy's trying to ask" Rory says walking into the room.

"Words hurt you know, "I say leaning over and bumping fists with the older man, "And to answer your question, I was lit on fire. And the eye happened when I stuck my fist through the guy who did all of this to me," I say lifting my shirt revealing the scars and healing wounds.

Hartley drops his glass, staring at my chest. James looks away. Len clenches his fist, Rory giving the same reaction. That's when I notice Digger and Evan aren't here. I button my shirt up suddenly feeling self-conscious about their reactions.

"Where's Digger? And Evan?" I ask.

Len glances to Rory and gives a small grin, "Out on, patrol you could say." So they were out stealing something.

"So I have something to tell you all and it might come as a shock," I look to everyone, "The Flash is, Barry is dead," All of the Rouges grow silent, "And now I'm taking up the mantle. Which brings me to the reason I'm here. I need a new costume but I don't have a design. So, if you're up for it, will you help me create the new Flash's outfit?" I finish, trying to gauge their responses from their expressions.

James answers first, "Sure."

"I'm up for it," Hartley says next.

"Guess if they're doing it I will too," Rory says punching my shoulder, making me wince, "Sorry."

"Well, if I have to," Len answers jokingly.

"Great guys, Bart get over here you're part of this too," I motion him over.

Fumbling through the backpack he brought, after a minute Bart pulls out a sketchpad and hands it to James. The multicolored rouge stares at the sketchpad. We all look at him expectantly. He glances around at us.

"We are all designing this, don't just expect me to do it all," James says.

"Well, I guess we kind of have to consult Wally on all decisions made for this. So what exactly are you looking for in your costume?" Rory asks.

"It needs to be practical. I want it to scare villains, not you guys of course but still. Also, make sure it has the lightning bolt. No matter what it needs to have the bolt." I say looking between them all.

"Ok, let's get to work then. I suggest shin guards, for a more militaristic look. It'll also help when you perform a slide," James replies.

I nod, "I like that idea."

James quickly sketches the guards out on the paper before looking back up.

"Maybe some Kevlar and other damage resistant materials? I heard Batman's new suit hardens upon impact. Maybe we could get some of that material?" Bart suggests.

"Good idea, after we are done here I'll be bringing the concept sketches to Batman anyway. I'll ask him then," I say with another nod.

"Maybe for the cowl we could cover your, um…eye hole like Deathstroke's mask. Maybe we could add arm guards to lessen the pain of falling, or add to an enemy's pain," Hartley adds.

I grin, "For effect let's add a spike to the end of it. Make it so they think if they struggle too much I'll kill them," I glance around, noticing Bart raising an eyebrow at me. Kid must not understand psychological warfare.

"Great! Any other ideas?" Len asks.

"Add metal to the gloves so that it hurts more to get punched. Also, harden the knuckle area, it'll hurt to get punched to the point where two hits will put a man down," Rory smiles at his suggestion.

I fist bump him again, "Ok, now all we need is a color scheme. Any ideas?"

"Maybe, we could use white and black. It'll still create that blur you speedsters love so much, but it'll also look pretty damn intimidating. Also, it will kind of serve as your artic cam if we blend the colors at points where they meet," Len says.

"I love that idea. My stealth camo colors will just stay the same. I can't even begin to say how grateful I am to all of you for helping me," I say just as James finishes the final sketches on the last page.

"No problem. I think I speak for all of us, including Bart over there, when I say that we were more than happy to have helped," James replies, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Well, Bart and I are going to head out to give the designs to Batman. See you all later!" I finish pointing to my eye, "Get it?" No one laughs, "I'll make someone laugh eventually with that one."

As we arrive in Gotham city Bart turns to me, "You have some extra designs you don't want the Rouges knowing about don't you?" He asks.

I laugh, "Of course I do, after all, they're still villains. Can't have them knowing all my secrets can I?" I respond, "I am going to add some more lethal features, and more non-lethal features. I'm definitely getting a stun baton."

"Well, guess Batman wasn't wrong when he said you'd be the scariest Flash yet," Bart responds.

"How'd you know about that?" I ask giving him a glare.

"Cameras are the easiest thing to hack for Tim, all I had to do was ask," He replies smugly, as if he was the only one in the world who knew a member of the Bat family.

"I saw you and Jaime through your room's camera too. So I guess, unless you want everyone to know what happens in your room after dark, you should shut up and not listen in on people's private conversations," I finish, smiling at his bright red face, "That's what I thought," I add.

"Let's just drop these off with Batman and go home, Flash," Bart replies.

"Race ya to Wayne Manor!" I yell, taking off before he even realizes what I said.

 **A/N: This above, is what I like to call a filler chapter. The story could have gone without it, yes, but I don't think it would be as good. I have no clue what I'm going to do next chapter sooooooo ya. Please review.**


	4. The First Mistake

The suit looked stunning. That's the only word I can use to describe it as I pull the cowl over my head, now covering the top of my head instead of leaving my hair out. The liquid armor Bruce had added per my request made it feel like I was blanketed in water constantly, except for when I was hit because it solidified, that made it feel more like I was wearing flexible metal. I stand there admiring myself in the mirror for a few more seconds before I hear Bart's impatient knocks.

"What's taking you so long? Nightwing said you'd be out in a minute. That was fifteen minutes ago," _God damn it Dick! Leave it to you._

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I reply leaving the room, "But I need to grab something to eat before we leave for the night. Can't patrol on an empty stomach can I?"

"Yay ya ya, just make it fast, and why does Nightwing have to come along? Doesn't he have his own city? I don't want to have to wait for him," Bart questions.

"Because, I want to make sure Wally doesn't kill anyone. Also, I don't want to miss his first time as The Flash. That's a big moment for him and I want to be there," Nightwing says walking up behind Bart.

Bart nearly jumps out of his skin. I race past both of them towards the mountains kitchen. Grabbing the carton of milk, a box of cereal, and the specifically designated Wally bowl and spoon from my bag, I quickly eat the rest of the box and then run to the zeta tubes. The other two heroes walk towards me as I start tapping my foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?" I ask Bart mockingly.

Bart scowls at me and I walk into the tube, Nightwing and Impulse following suit. We arrive in an alley near the Police Station. I run up the side of the building to my left, Bart beside me. Nightwing grapples up a few second later. We continue across the rooftops for about an hour occasionally stopping to talk or break up a fight. Just as we tie up a thief who had attempted to run from the two fastest people alive and their trusty bird, Nightwing gets an alert on his wrist mounted computer-which he has tuned to the Central City police scanner-that there is a hostage situation in progress.

"Finally some action!" Bart yells taking off.

"Wait up! Nightwing doesn't have super speed!" I yell but my words are lost in the night.

I pick up Nightwing bridal style and take off, "Sorry about this Dick, but can't let the kid have all the fun," He laughs in response.

Arriving at the scene I skid to a stop next to Captain Frye. He glances over in shock and raises his gun. I set Nightwing down and put my hands up, "Don't shoot! I'm only here to help," I hurriedly say.

He slowly lowers his gun, "Who are you? And where's Flash?" Frye questions.

Impulse runs up beside me observing the conversation, "I am Flash, just not the one you know," I reply.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're from another alternate world. That's all we need," He says.

"No, I'm just the new guy, not from an alternate world," I respond, "Now, if you'll kindly fill us in, we can get this whole mess sorted out."

"Well, it's an unusual situation. The Rouges seem to have gotten cocky without a hero around, and they brought the whole team out to play. They were in the middle of a heist when we showed up. Now they are holed up in there, waiting for something to happen. Oh, they brought a new guy with them too. Think his name is Abra Kadabra."

 _Shit, a new guy means he's unpredictable. We have to be careful,_ "Make sure your guys don't do anything stupid, we'll get the place secured," I say.

Nightwing grapples to the bank roof, entering the building from there. I run to the back door to find it barricaded. Deciding to take Nightwing's route, I run up the building side, Impulse remains behind to provide crowd control and give us updates on the situation. As I enter the bank I hear a grunt as Nightwing narrowly dodges an ice blast. For once the bird was the one to break our cover. I vault the balcony and charge forward, slamming my reinforced arm into Cold's face.

"Fuck Flash, ya could have gave me a warning ya know?" He says holding his face.

I swiftly kick him in the face and zoom over to Captain Boomerang. He throws a boomerang my way but I easily dodge it. His legs give out as my fist connects with his face. I spin around only to get blown back. Nightwing is slammed into a wall. Pied Piper is standing with another shockwave grenade in his hand.

"You both are going to let us go, right now. If you don't, there will be casualties. Unneeded ones," Piper says.

I activate the stun feature on my gloves and charge forward, sliding into him. He starts to fall on me and I punch him as fast and hard as possible, sending 50,000 volts into his stomach. Pushing him off of me, I see Nightwing dive forward as Abra Kadabra pulls the trigger on his gun. His hostage's body crumples. I run forward and kick his legs in at an unnatural angle, causing him to cry out in pain. Nightwing starts to run over but he's too late. I lift my arm and shove the elbow spike into his neck.

I pull the spike out and he collapses onto the floor, "You kill in my city, you get killed."

"Wal-Flash! What the fuck is wrong with you! He is still human!" Nightwing yells.

Trickster just stares at me. I glance at him and he sits down. Bart runs in to see what's going on, and he stops seeing Kadabra's body.

"What happ-" Bart begins but I cut him off.

"He killed a man, so I killed him. It's simple," I reply walking away.

"Batman will hear about this Flash!" Nightwing yells after me.

"What's the worst he'll do? Give me a stern talking to? If I need to I can fight him. I'd win too. He thinks he has a contingency for everything, but he doesn't take into account some people might be holding back," I yell.

Me and Bart leave the bank and I give the signal that it's clear to move in. Frye leads them into the bank. We run towards the apartment I purchased outside Central. I enter through the window and flop onto the couch. Pulling the cowl down I look at Bart. He sits down next to me.

"Did you really mean that before? You'd fight Batman?" He asks.

"Yes I would, don't you think it's time for him to be put in his place? He thinks he could take down any of us, but he won't even kill. The Joker has killed thousands of people, yet Batman just keeps locking him up only for him to break back out within the month. Someone has to stand up to that man," I finish.

"I guess," He replies.

"If I needed your help during that fight would you step in?" I ask.

"Of course, without a doubt," Bart says.

I chuckle at how fast he responded, "Good. Now, if you want to you can stay here for the night. Just call Iris. You can have the bed, I'll stay out here on the couch."

He grabs the house phone on the wall and quickly dials the familiar phone number, after a second she picks up, "Hey, Iris. I'm going to be staying with Wally tonight, alright?" After a second he hangs up.

"Guess that means you can?" I ask and he nods, "Well, go change and we'll watch a movie or something. Maybe play a board game?" He rushes to the bathroom and in a minute is back out. I turn the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask.

"Let's watch something with Jason Statham. How about Crank?" He replies.

"Sure, bud," I turn Netflix on and search for it.

As the credits roll I look down on the younger speedster, curled up to me and passed out. I pick him up and bring him into my room, setting him down on the bed and throwing the covers over him. Flopping down on the couch again I turn the TV off. _How am I going to convince Dick that Batman is wrong about the kill rule? He was raised with that mindset. At least I can convince Bart,_ I think to myself. I flip onto my stomach and decide to sleep on that.

 **A/N: Okay, sorry for not updating sooner! I know it's only been like five days but I've had people not update for years. Also, if it seems like Wally got over his torture to fast just let me tell you, he isn't over it. He's just really good at hiding his emotions. Please review!**


	5. Just an Update on The Story's Status

**A/N: Okay guys, it's been about two years since I began this story. I've grown in multiple ways as a writer, and now I think I've reached the point where I need to address the readers I had and the ones I abandoned. I'm sorry to get your hopes up with this not chapter. But if you stick around for the next sentence you might be a bit happier. I'm coming back to this story. If any of you are still here, tell me which you'd like better; A full rewrite or just a continuation?**


End file.
